Mysterious Unwanted Love
by The Sandman's Daughter
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are the head dectectives of Easter's lead investigative teams. What happens when the hated rivals and their teams are forced to cooperate to solve the kidnapping of pop idol Hoshina Ami? Usual pairings plus a few new ones. THIS STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Me: Kanichiwa mina! Call me Anya-chan or just Anya. This is my first FanFic, well writing one, anyway. A few of you already know me from my grammatical reviews. **

**Twins-sama: I'm sure you'll be fine, as long as you don't kill anyone off.**

**Me: TWINS-SAMA! DON'T GIVE AWAY ANYTHING BEFORE THE STORY EVEN BEGINS!**

**Twins-sama: Eh? Someone dies? Anya-chan, that's not good!**

**David: *kisses the top my head* That's my naughty little Anya-chan. Daisuki, Anya-chan.**

**Me: *now wearing a confused look* Wait, how did you two get here? **

**David and Twins-sama: *both hold up car keys* **

**Me: Ah. Well, let me introduce you to David, my amazing boyfriend, and Twins-sama, or Twins of the Earth, one of my favorite authors and one of my best friends at school. =^.^= We may have others stop by, but for now it's just us. So, David, will you do the disclaimer?**

**David: Hai, Anya-chan! Anya Primrose doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_2011- Tokyo Tower- 11:45 pm- December 31__st_

_No one's P.O.V._

A slender brunette danced to the beat of the song she sang on the lighted stage. The crowd surrounding the stage was divided by the screams of "Hoshina Ami" and the following along to the song with the brunette. (**A/N: Twins-sama: Anya-chan doesn't own Avril Lavigne or "Girlfriend")**

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me!

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend!"

Ami winked at a few of the boys in the front row as she sang, causing them to be surrounded by little hearts, flying straight at her. The singer just smiled and kept singing. She continued to jump and dance on the stage, having the time of her life, even though it was so cold out that her breath formed a little white cloud. She hoped that she wouldn't get sick after this.

Before she knew it, the time had passed and it was time for her to make her exit for the mayor to do the New Year Countdown. She wouldn't have to be back on stage for the rest of the night. She couldn't believe that it was almost 2012! Ami walked off stage, bowing and blowing kisses to the crowd. Ami loved her job! It was her dream. Plus, it made people happy. What else could she want? As she stepped off the stage, Ami was immediately flanked (**A/N: Twins-sama: Really? Flanked? Me: *sweat drops* Gomen'nasai.**) by a long-haired boy and a boy with green hair in a high pony-tail. Nagihiko and Musashi, Ami's bodyguards and closest friends. She knew she should hire a female guard but she had yet to find the perfect one.

"Ami-san, is there any other songs you plan to sing tonight?," Musashi's cool voice brought Ami back to reality.

"No, Musashi, that's all for tonight." Ami smiled at the formal, green-haired man.

"Need me to ask Yaya-chi to get regular clothes ready for you, Ami-bosu?," Nagihiko asked her playfully, throwing his arm around his "bosu" or boss.

"Bosu? Really, Nagi?," Ami was laughing so hard that she was doubled over, clutching her stomach as the tears rolled down her face. "And Yaya-chi? Isn't she younger than you?"

Nagihiko laughed casually, "Yaya insisted, even though my Rima could tear her apart!" "Too true, Nagi, and yes, regular clothes are perfect. I need a bit of fun after that performance."

Even though the mood between the trio seemed relaxed, Musashi and Nagihiko were on high alert, and Ami could easily tell. They were never sure of what could happen at these main-stream events. When they arrived at Ami's dressing room, an energetic, pig-tailed brunette stood waiting by the door.

"Ami-chi! Yaya-chi was worried that you'd _never _show up!," the brunette stressed the never and pouted, talking in the third person like always.

"Gomen'nasai, Yaya," Ami shrugged causing Yaya to pout more. Ami wasn't too fond of the hyper-active brunette, but tolerated her for her impeccable fashion taste. Yaya always knew the newest styles and what would look best on Ami, for public dates or just casual clothing.

"Ami-chi! Why won't you call me Yaya-chi, like Nagi-chi or Musashi-chi?" Yaya's whining was starting to irritate Ami.

"Yaya!," Ami said sharply, "Do not annoy me today, because you will lose your job this time." Yaya's eyes grew wide and she uttered a quiet "Hai," causing an amused smirk to play on Ami's lips.

Ami walked into her dressing room, followed by a now-calm Yaya. Ami collapsed on the overstuffed couch, her cheerful façade now gone. Yaya pulled out a pair of plain white skinny jeans, a light pink sweater, and fashionable knee-high, wedged-heeled white knit boots- Ami's favorite pair! Yaya laid the outfit on the arm of the couch after seeing that the singer was half-asleep on the couch. Smiling like a loving older sister, Yaya left the room silently, nodding her head briefly to the two men outside the door before heading out to the arena to meet her boyfriend. Ami stayed laying to couch, close to losing consciousness, to the point where she didn't notice the all-black-clad figure that was slowly creeping towards her. It wasn't until she felt the unfamiliar arms around her and the rough cloth on her mouth that Ami felt panic set in. Her body naturally fought back, but to no avail as she inhaled the strange smell that came from the cloth on her mouth and felt consciousness slowly fade away.

The last thing she heard was a low voice whispering,

"This is for your own good, Ami-sama."

**A/N:**

**Me: End of Chapter One. I know it's really short, mina-san, but I'm not quite sure on my actual writing abilities. I'm good at poems, but I've never really tried a story like this before. Please tell me what you think! Honest opinions only!**

**Twins-sama: That was really short. Quick question, are there going to be Shugo Charas?**

**Me: No. All characters are regular humans, even the Shugo Chara, and the Shugo Chara are all connected to their humans from the show in some way. **

**David: I'm confused about all of this. Is Ami going to be okay?**

**Me: *kisses David softly* No spoilers, mi amor. **

**David: Aww okay. Please R&R!**


	2. Connections

**A/N- Me: GOMEN'NASAI MINA-SAN! *****bows in apology, sobbing loudly* I am such a bad author! I've probably lost all of my readers, if I had any! *sobs louder***

**Twins-sama: Anya… *looks annoyed, outlined by a firey aura* …Quit that infernal racket! I can't focus on the story- yours or mine!**

**Me: *still sobbing* I can't help it. I can't stop! I've let down myself and my readers… **

**David: I read your story, Anya-koi, see… *takes me to my followers and shows me* See? I'm ****Anya's Sexy Wolf****! DAISUKI, ANYA-KOI, PLEASE STOP CRYING!**

**Me: *stops sobbing and looks at my followers and reviews wide eyed* Mina-san… You really have… read my story? And left honest reviews? Arigoto to ****Clockwork Rose****, ****WhiteRoseAngel13****, and our very own ****Twins of the Earth****. You have left me marvelous reviews and arigoto for adding me to your various lists. And I would also like to say arigoto to ****Rei Star**** and ****KawaiiChocoPanda**** adding me to their various lists. ^-^ All of you give me courage that I'm not as bad as I think I am.**

**Twins-sama: -_- Finally, all that crying was giving me a headache. I hate when you cry like that, Anya.**

**Me: *smiles at Twins-sama* I don't own Shugo Chara!, but I do own these ideas and future surprises….**

* * *

><p><em><span>January 2<span>__nd__, 2012- 23__rd__ floor of the Easter Building- 8:19 am_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

A short pinkette in a black pencil skirt, red plaid scarf- belt **(A/N: It's a scarf worn as belt. -_- Quit with the funny looks.)**, a plain white dress shirt, and comfortable black heels tapped her fingers on her slender arm as she rode down in the elevator from meeting her boss, obviously agitated by something. When the elevator finally stopped at the 23rd floor, she quickly exited and walked down the hallway to a good-sized conference room. The plaque next to the door was labeled, "Hinamori Amu", and it shook as the pinkette slammed the door as she entered. The room was rectangular- the walls to her left and in front of her covered in floor-to-ceiling windows that held a picturesque view of Tokyo, Tokyo Tower, and the currently rising sun. Her sudden and rather angry entrance startled the people sitting at desks scattered around the room.

"Gomen, mina. Go back to what you were doing," the pinkette put on a cheery façade for her co-workers as she leaned against the desk closest to door.

The blonde haired, green eyed women sitting behind the desk wore pale green dress-suit and low-heels that matched her eyes, and was looking worriedly at the pink haired girl standing in front of her desk.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan," the blonde said sweetly with an obvious hint of worry.

"Ohayou, Su," Amu, the pinkette, replied softly.

"Is everything okay, Amu-chan?," Su asked.

"Hai, Su," Amu said, standing up straight and walking to back of the room slowly.

The room was longer than it was wider, and the sun made Amu cast a long shadow across the room to a rectangular table in the middle of the room. A small red-head with her long hair in a high ponytail, pinkish eyes, tan slacks covering cute pink flats and a pink camisole under a red suit jacket sat at on the side closest to Amu along with a younger girl. The younger girl had low orange pigtails adorned with a white head band and yellow diamonds; she was wearing a yellow suit-dress with white tights and white ankle boots. They looked up as Amu's shadow fell over the papers they were reading.

"Amu-chan!," the red-head said cheerfully, smiling brightly.

"Ran," Amu smiled and bowed her head to the cheerful red-head who always managed to put a smile on her face.

"Amu-neechan," the pigtailed girl said softly, smiling at Amu.

"How is your first day treating you, Dia?," Amu inquired.

Ran turned back to the papers she was reading as Dia fully turned to her older sister. "It's been great so far. Everyone is so nice. They really shine," said Dia.

"Good," Amu replied with a soft smile, "You picked a good day to join my team, baby sis."

Amu continued to walk to her desk at the back of the room, leaving Dia with a confused smile. She stopped momentarily at a portion of the window and stared out at nothing in particular. She watched as the ant-like people walked by on the sidewalk, going about their day-to-day lives. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she slightly jumped when a flat voice said, "Boring, aren't they, Amu-chan?" Amu turned to the source of the voice- a short girl with blue hair and blue eyes covered by a blue beret, wearing denim slacks, a white long sleeved blouse under a black vest, and black loafers- and smiled softly. To a stranger the girl could be a very slim and beautiful boy- not uncommon in Japan- but Amu knew that this young girl was the best sketch artist that Easter had. Easter being the company that Amu and all the people in the room worked at, and the biggest and most powerful investigative company in Japan.

"Eh," Amu replied, "I guess you could say that. I think that they are rather interesting to watch. All of them are just scurrying around living their lives, not even realizing that are being watched by us."

"What a morbid thought, Amu-chan," the blue haired girl seemed to purr, causing Amu to laugh softly.

"Hai, Miki," Amu said softly.

Miki walked over to her desk in the back corner of the room, which was surrounded by three large rolling boards covered in sketches of multiple culprits in their various cases. Yes, their various cases. This short pink haired girl named Hinamori Amu was the leader of an investigative team on Easter's payroll- BUT not just any team, one of the two teams that happened to be widely known for never failing to solve a case. They only had one competitor…. The thought of this caused a low growl to occur in Amu's throat. She scanned the boards lazily, drawing her mind away from her competitor.

Miki was soon busying herself with another sketch based on the description from a victim in one of the multiple folders on her desk, so Amu walked to the back of the room to her desk and collapsed in her chair. What the director had told her was highly annoying in Amu's opinion. She smiled as the scent of fresh tea found its way up to her and she heard the sound of Su's soft footsteps as she headed back to her own desk. She took a long sip of the still hot tea as she looked through the many folders on her desk before sighing in defeat- she knew what case she had to take. No need to fight the inevitable.

"Kukai! Daichi! Quit messing around!"

Amu was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a loud crash followed closely by Ran's voice. A quick assessment of the room showed that Kukai- a brunette whose hair was messy and eyes a bright green, wearing black slacks with black tennis shoes, a rumpled white dress shirt under a black jacket and a loosely tied green plaid tie- along with Daichi- a boy who happened to be Kukai's twin, with spiky pale green hair, hazel-brown eyes, white dress pants, yellow tennis shoes and a simple yellow polo- had accidentally kicked a soccer ball at Miki's desk, causing all of her pencils and sketches to fall off. Ran was currently holding Miki back from killing the cowering twins. Su was standing next to Miki, trying to no avail to calm the small enraged girl.

"SOUMA DAICHI YOU PURPOSELY KICKED THAT DAMN THING AT MY DESK!," Miki yelled at the green haired man.

"I did not," Daichi tried to defend himself but only withered under the glare of the blue haired artist.

"Ran! Can you not control your idiot of a fiancé for five minutes?," Miki snarled to her red-headed sister.

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

"Ran! Can you not control your idiot of a fiancé for five minutes?," Miki snarled to her red-headed sister.

I decided it was time to intervene at this point. Never knew how things would turn out with this crew, "Mina. Stop," I stood up and looked seriously at the group, "Miki," the girl turned to me, "I'm sure that it was a complete accident, so it's best to forgive and forget in these cases."

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it and just gave me a quick nod of resign, "Now, Daichi, and you too, Kukai, no more antics. Apologize to Miki, both of you."

They also seemed ready to argue, but I saw Ran give Daichi a 'you better do it' look. Daichi just sighed and tapped Kukai on the shoulder, and in unison they bowed and said, "Gomen'nasai!"

Miki sighed, "You two are forgiven, since it was just an accident."

I sighed, glad that all was well with my team. "Okay, mina, time for real work. We have a new case, and it's from the Director."

All eyes once again turned to me before they filed to the table in the middle of the room so that they could easily hear me. I walked back to my desk quickly and got the set of folders with the case information. The anger that had filled me earlier came back in a sudden rush, but not as strong. I took a deep breath to calm myself and quickly walked to the table and handed each person a folder. Su seemed to notice that I was a little tense because she laid a comforting hand on mine and smiled reassuringly as I handed her a folder. I smiled softly back at her, then handed Miki the last folder before moving to the head of the table and watching as my team scanned the case, each gasping as they read the information the folders contained.

"Amu-chan?" Su looked up from her folder, wide eyed.

"Hai, Su, I know," Amu clenched her teeth in order to not completely lose her control on her anger, "But before we discuss the actual case, I would first like to discuss the other team that we will be working with this time."

The whole teamed looked up at me, and I heard Dia whisper to Ran, "Are other teams joining us not normal?" to which Ran shook her head.

I knew everyone could sense how tense I was; Dia and Su's eyes held tints of worry. I smiled weakly at them, hoping that it would calm all three of our nerves. I took a deep breath, "This time we will be working with Tsukiyomi Ikuto's team," I closed my eyes as I heard my whole team suck in a breath.

His team and my own were constantly competing for the top of Easter's investigative branch. At the moment, we were on top, but narrowly. This case wouldn't really count towards being the top, but at least a case was solved- they weren't that selfish. I opened my eyes again and looked calmly at my team, "Okay, as you guys can tell, this is an important case, very high profile, so I would like to know if any of you know anyone on Tsukiyomi's team. Make some connections so that way we don't have any, or as many, arguments between our teams. Make things less stressful during this whole case. We need to focus on the case and not on squabbling," I stopped my rant to look up at my team, who seemed more at ease now, and that helped to calm my nerves as I continued, "Tsukiyomi's team is himself, his younger siblings Utau and Yoru, the Takahashi twins named Iru and Eru, and Nikaidou Yuu. **(A/N: He is the same age as Ikuto- 30, and age questions require a PM) **I believe you three," I pointed at Ran, Miki, and Su, "May know Yoru since his background info says that he is as old as you guys."

Ran and Su shook their head while Miki had a slight blush on her face, "I know Yoru. He went to our high school and was in my advanced art class."

"Is that all, Miki?"

"We've stayed friends over the years, quite close, actually. I didn't know that he had gone into the criminal justice field or was even working for Easter," Miki stated.

"Apparently he is the sketch artist for Tsukiyomi's team. And fairly good too," I slid some examples of his sketches down to her.

A small smirk formed on her face as she looked over them, "I can easily spot where he messed up and had to erase, he still makes his lines too heavy, but yes, he is decent," Miki said, "I'm glad that he has found a place to put his talent to use and it will be fun to have a fellow artist to… compete with."

The entire time we were having our exchange, Ran and Su were looking dumbfounded at their blue-haired counterpart, utterly surprised that they didn't know this about her. Of course everyone knew that Miki was very mysterious and secretive, but nobody thought that she would never hide something from her sisters. Not to mention that the look on Miki's face was obviously one that gave away the fact that she liked Yoru as more than a friend, "I also know Tsukiyomi Utau," Miki said, unfazed by the looks her sisters were giving her.

"How?," I asked.

"I went to a musical camp one year during middle school. They held a final competition at the end. I came in third, Tsukiyomi Utau in second, and Hoshina…," Miki looked down at the folder, "Hoshina Ami came in first as the best female vocalist at the camp. Utau was upset at not winning, but showed great sportsmanship as she congratulated Ami," Miki went through this explanation efficiently, wasting no breathe on unnecessary details, as was Miki's style, "I haven't talked to either since, having taken the visual arts path afterwards."

I was satisfied with this explanation and returned to the folders in front of me, "Since the Tsukiyomi's are basically covered, would any of you know the…." I trailed off as I opened Takahashi Iru's folder; I knew this girl and I knew who would know her as well.

How did this wretch get onto an investigative team? How? I once again had to compose myself before addressing my team. "Does anyone know either of the Takahashi twins? Eru seems to be a good egg, so to say. Hundreds of hours of community service, straight A's in school, top of her class, basically an angel. Not a bad spot on her record, except for her twin sister, Iru. We might have a handful with this one, with as long a rap sheet as she's got; almost 12 pages. Huh. Vandalism, one count; breaking and entering, 4 counts; theft, about 10 counts; assault with a weapon- deadly and harmless- 5 counts. Geez," my voice had faded out as I looked up and saw Dia looking down, no longer making eye contact or looking enthusiastic about what I was saying.

I knew Dia knew her, just as I knew that Dia almost had a rap just as bad, "Dia?," I walked over to my baby sister, my only family still alive, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and gestured for me to go back before she sighed deeply and said, "I know- knew, Takahashi Iru…" she said somewhat sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Me: Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully it makes up for the long wait. I have a lot on my plate at school. And it's hard for me to put my idea's on paper. Well, only my clean ideas are hard. I could write a lemon fic pretty quickly…. **

**David: Anya-koi! I thought you said that you had quit lemons- reading and thinking up ideas! *looks hurt and pouts***

**Me: I am! I swear I am, David! *runs to him and hugs him tightly* **

**Twins-sama: Well… *gives us a funny look and laughs* … since they are busy… *is interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs* … Anya! Someone is coming! **

**Me: *turns away from a now smiling David* Oh! That would be Ryu… *smirks***

**Twins-sama: Ryu? *looks worried* **

**Me: Please Read and Review if you want to find out who Ryu is and to show me that my writing isn't horrible and that you like my story! *giggles and skips away from Twins-sama and towards the stairs***


	3. Dia's Story

**A/N-  
><strong>**Me: Welcome everyone. Hoping to update sooner from now on. I have a lot of things due in my cla- *is interrupted by Twins-sama*  
><strong>

**Twins-sama: ANYA! WHO IS THIS WEIRDO?  
><strong>

**Me: *looks at the couch where David and Twins-sama now sit with a new guy with purple hair* Him? He's Ryu. Duh.**

**Ryu: Hai, Futago-sama, I'm Ryu. Wait… Anya-san, what does that mean?**

**David: Wait. Anya-san? *growls towards Ryu and pulls me into his arms* My Anya-koi!  
><strong>

**Me: -.-' Ahaha David? Are you okay? *whispers into his ear*  
><strong>

**David: O.O Seriously? *smiles when I nod and looks at Twins and Ryu*  
><strong>

**Twins-sama: Anya, what does Futago mean?  
><strong>

**Me: It mean's 'twins' in Japanese. I could tell him your real name…  
><strong>

**Twins-sama: DON'T TELL HIM!  
><strong>

**Ryu: I want to know Futago-sama's real name….  
><strong>

**Twins-sama: NO NO NO NO! ANYA DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT COMPLETE IKUTO WANNABE MY REAL **

**NAME!  
><strong>

**Me: *giggles* I won't. Demo, David, can you do the disclaimer?  
><strong>

**David: If you can explain what this is…*holds up a large purple egg with gold plaid-style stripes and arrowheads*  
><strong>

**Me: *staring at it, wide-eyed and speechless, with Twins-sama*  
><strong>

**David: Umm…*looks comfortable from our staring* Anya-koi does not own Shugo Chara!, but does own my heart, the plot, **_**Ryu**_** *growls and glares at Ryu*, and other surprises! Also, she would like to thank anyone who reviewed her story…*glances at us again nervously* ….so, umm, arigoto mina-san and uhh, sorry for the terrible lanuage. **

* * *

><p><em><span>January 2<span>__nd__, 2012- 23__rd__ floor of the Easter Building- 8:30 a.m._

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

"_Dia?," I walked over to my baby sister, my only family still alive, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and gestured for me to go back before she sighed deeply and said, "I know- knew, Takahashi Iru."_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I looked at Dia, who had her face turned down, looking at her hands, and wondered when my baby sister had gotten so strong and brave. She was about to admit her biggest secret to people she barely knew. I was glad that she seemed to trust everyone in the room- they would quickly become her biggest allies in the coming months or years that she decided to work here.

"Dia," I said softly, "You don't have to tell everyone. I know this is a painful memory for you."

Dia shook her head at my suggestion, "They deserve to know. Plus, Onee-chan, this is for the best. They are going to be my co-workers for a long time." Dia smiled weakly up at everyone then took a deep breath.

_**Dia's P.O.V.**_

"I knew Iru. After I lost my parents, Onee-chan had to raise me. I'm sorry to say that I was a difficult child to raise and gave her a hard time. Especially in high school. I also went to Seiyo High School, but was two years behind Miki, Ran, and Su, so they had already getting ready to graduate. During my first year of high school I was already known as a trouble maker, so it wasn't a surprise when I started hanging out with Takahashi Iru, who was already known as the schools the black sheep- always smoking on campus, drinking every night, going to parties, not listening to a word anyone said. Her attitude went right on tune with mine. Of course back then, her rap sheet was much shorter and mine was basically non-existent. I never got caught with the things I did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback- Seven years ago- Dia's P.O.V. <strong>_

I walked into my new classroom, unimpressed by the people in this school, how they all followed the school rules about the uniforms; my dyed-blond hair was up in it's classic high side ponytail and flipped over an orange head-band with a white cross opposite of my hair, and perfectly contrasted my black dress that was far above the mandated mid-thigh rule and thigh-high white socks under black leather ankle boots- even my black lace finger-less gloves were against school rules. My gold eyes lazily scanned the room before I walked back out and left the school building. I wasn't dealing with more idiots today.

I walked down to the local park not far from the school and lit up a cigarette while sitting on the swings. I closed my eyes as the swing moved back and forth. Today was the 2 year anniversary of my parents death; nothing terrible like a double suicide or a cliché murder, just an accidental car crash. Not even because of a drunk driver, not on my birthday, or with me in car and I was the only one to survive, just them in an old car with bad brakes on the way to the store and a rock slide occurred. They always did have bad luck. Ever since then I had been living with my older sister, Amu, at our old home. She was already an adult and in college- for criminal justice no less, oh the irony. Thinking about that made me laugh, and unfortunately I laughed out loud. "Ne, what's so funny, Blondie?" I didn't recognized the voice, nor could I distinguish if it was male or female, but it made me open my eyes and look around, eyes narrowed.

As I looked around my eyes landed on a girl in a short, tight, red skirt and red leather half-jacket that had nothing underneath but was unzipped to show almost everything. Her knee height boots were a shiny red leather and the heels had to be at least as tall as one of my whole boots. Her purple hair was messy and bobbed, and her redish-brown eyes held a tint of evil and disaster. **(A/N- Yes, I know she sounds like a total slut, but remember that she is a non-caring party girl. Please don't hate me!) **"Eh? Blondie?" I said in a low voice, "Surely you don't mean me, you stupid tramp." I threw my cigarette on the ground and stood up, facing the girl. I knew I could easily take this dumb bimbo.

"Tramp? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Hai. I know quite well," I smirked at the girl, showing that I wasn't afraid of her in the least, "Takahashi Iru, the biggest slut and party girl in the school."

"Why you little bit-," She was cut off as she ran towards me, which I easily side-stepped. I jumped into the air and round housed her in the butt, laughing as she landed face first into the sandy ground of the park. Takahashi quickly sat up and turned to glare at me.

"Who are you to think that you can do this to me?," she spat at me.

"Me? My name is Hinamori Dia and I will become your worst nightmare before we graduate, Takahashi. Your reign as top badass is over," I pulled out my cigarettes and light another one up. Fighting, no matter how lame the fight, always stressed me out. Plus, this chick wasn't even worth the fight.

"Hinamori Dia," Takahashi whispered to herself, as if trying to figure out where she knew me from. "Wait, not the chick who moved here from Kyoto after being kicked out of that lame ass religious school for fighting?"

"Hai. The very one. Seiyo High School first year, Moon Class, Hinamori Dia."

Takahashi laughed after I finished talking, attempting to get up once only to fall back down in laughter. "Jesus, Hinamori, why the heck are you so formal?"

I glared her, "I am not formal. I was merely answering your question. Do not piss me off or I'll bruise that pretty little face of yours," I was growling by the time I had finished my sentence.

Takahashi smirked, "Me and you might just end up getting along just fine, Hinamori." I felt a similar smirk pull at my lips as I walked back over to the swings and offered Iru the box of cigarettes.

"Dia. Just call me Dia," I said as I lit up the cigarette in my mouth. Okay, maybe she wasn't too bad. A little loose and couldn't fight, but I could help her. Iru sat down on the swing next to me and lit up hers. We just sat there and chatted about random pieces of information that we cared to share about our pasts. It was an automatic friendship.

_**The Next Year~**_

I was running next to Iru down a deserted alley, my black skinny jeans feeling tighter and tighter as I ran. I glanced over at Iru who had on similar red skinnies and wondered how in the heck she did this! Once again in the past year Iru caused us to be chased by the police. I didn't mind but I had gained more muscle than I had ever planned on. I had to "buy" all new clothes to fit my new body type. That was the real pain because Amu kept asking me where I got the money for all my new things- the clothes, the shoes, the make-up, the gadgets. Sometimes I just wanted to make her shut up for good, like leave- her, this town, the past, the people.

I felt something pull at my gray tee with white and black diamonds scattered on it and turned to the source- Iru, who was climbing up the fire-escape to the building on our right. I let her get up about halfway before following quickly. We quickly skirted into an open window that had broken boards across it. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as I heard the voices of the cops slowly fade away.

"Iru…," I turned to the purple haired girl who was sitting next to me and giggling softly with a fiery aura surrounding me. "What was the point in that?"

Iru kept giggling until it became a soft laugh. As I watched her, I couldn't help but slowly join in on her laughter. She hadn't really changed over the last year, her style was still based around the color red but now she wasn't as…revealing, for lack of a better word. Like tonight, for example, she was wearing tight red skinny jeans, a halter top that revealed her stomach and hugged her curves. It was one of her better outfits since she had on a black leather jacket zipped up slightly which helped to hide her skin. Iru still had an attitude problem, but never showed it to me- she had learned better when we first met- so she only showed it to other people and teachers, which was cool by me.

We calmed down and stopped laughing before looking around the room we were in. It was obviously abandoned, from the broken window to the nasty mangy carpet and walls. The room appeared to be a small bed room in an apartment, unlived in awhile thanks to the fact that this was the bad part of town. No one wanted to live here. "So," I stood up and looked at Iru, "Where to now?"

"Through that door," she pointed at the door leading out of the room before getting up and walking to said door across the room from us.

"Do you know where we're going, Iru."

"Nope. Not a clue."

With that said, she opened the door and disappeared into the inky blackness, leaving me to chase after her like always.

_**~One Week Later~ **_

What had possessed me to actually show up at school? I was glad that it was the last class of the day, but these idiots were always so annoying. I was now a Second Year and would be graduating next year, but that didn't mean that the people got any less obnoxious. I sat at the back of the room, quite similar to how my sister Amu used to sit. I've seen pictures, so I know this as a fact. Bimbos and jocks sat all around the room, yapping about nothing but gossip.

"God, these people make me sick."

I was startled, slightly worried that I had accidentally spoken my thoughts aloud. Apparently the person who had spoken saw me look around in search for the source because I heard a chuckle and turned to the source- a tall boy with glasses, bright violet eyes, and long green hair in a ponytail that faintly reminded me of a samurai's hair with the way it was wrapped in a bandage material. He wasn't wearing the full uniform- his pants were like those from a male kimono, with pleats at the bottom and all that jazz, although they did seem to be tannish in color like the school dictated guys pants may be, and he wore a white shirt under a green vest. He hardly matched.

"Gomen?"

"I said that these people make me sick. They hold no Japanese pride or honor or even carry themselves like a true Japanese citizen."

I stared at him as he voiced thoughts that I had always thought, "I-I-I agree…"

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes and the way you hold yourself," he winked at me and smiled softly. "Sanjo Musashi. I don't believe we have been formally introduced yet, even though you've been here for a year or so," he bowed formally to me.

"Hinamori Dia," I stood up and bowed back. "I hadn't thought that anyone around here knew a thing about Japanese culture or Japanese pride. It's an honor to met you, Sanjo-kun."

"Musashi will be fine."

"Dia," I smiled softly and sat back down, facing him. "So, how long have we been in the same class, Musashi?"

"Since you moved here last year"

"Really? Wow. How didn't I notice that?"

"Maybe because you weren't ever in class and when you were you slept?"

"Oh ha ha smart aleck," both of our voices held obvious sarcasm, and he made me laugh easily.

We talked aimlessly, not getting too personal. He had a twin brother, Kairi, who was really smart but just stayed in his regular grade for his overly-hyper girlfriend, Yuiki Yaya, which I thought was sweet. I told him about some of my escapades with Iru. I felt myself really start to like him, so I didn't hesitate to say yes when he offered to walk me home after class ended.

_**~Two months later~**_

Thank goodness for summer break. I wasn't even gonna bother do anything. I might go meet up with Musashi somewhere in town since Iru always went with her family somewhere. That didn't bother me, I loved spending hours with Musashi. Conversation came easy between us and we joked like we had been friends since birth. I always found a smile landing upon my features and at first I was unsure what to do with it. I hadn't truly and freely smiled since my parents death, so smiling around him also made a blush appear on her cheeks- and she knew what meant.

It was still early into the break as I laid in bed, not having a care in the world, when my phone started to play "The Riddler Who Wouldn't Solve Riddles" by Vocaloid Kagamine Rin _**(A/N- I don't own.)**_, Musashi's ringtone.

"Yo."

"Are you free?"

"No, I'm fairly expensive," this earned me a laugh and I was glad that he couldn't see me and my blush.

"Well that's too bad, I was hoping that you could met me in town soon. I have something I want to tell you."

"I think I can lower my price for today. When and where?"

"Sieyo Park as soon as you can."

"I'll be there ASAP, just let me get dressed and I'll bike over there."

"Hai. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

I closed my phone and jumped up off my bed, wondering what was so important that Musashi had to tell me in person as I walked over to my closet. Amu was off with her friend Mashiro Rima, so I could wear anything I wanted to without worrying about an argument. I thumbed through all of my clothes, stumbling across an outfit I used to love before I changed my look when my parents died. It was a short, pale yellow dress with long sleeves that flared and covered half of my hand, with the top where it met the shoulder of the dress was slit slightly. The inside of the dress and the collar were accented by a darker yet still bright yellow. Under it laid the retro thigh-high white boots that matched the dress, and around the top on the hanger the matching white with yellow lace and yellow diamond headband was sealed up in a small bag. I knew that that part of me had died long ago, but the dress still looked cute to me. I couldn't wear it to met Musashi, that dress was meant to compliment my natural orange hair and pigtails, not a yellowish-blonde side ponytail like I now had. I thought about growing it back out to orange.

I shook my head at ridiculous thoughts, and pulled out a pair of high-waisted black shorts, a sleeveless white ruffled blouse, and a black vest that's back reached the back of my knees while the front would've showed my stomach if I hadn't put on the blouse. From dresser I pulled out my favorite fish-net style thigh-high socks that had yellow diamonds on the outer part at the top. Grabbing my black flats before heading downstairs I flew down the stairs to the front door. _**(A/N: Think of Utau's Black Jewel outfit.)**_ As I rushed outside I pulled on my flats and grabbed my bike from where it was leaning against the house. Technically, it was actually a motorcycle, but Kawasaki just called them bikes, so I rolled with it. I rarely used it because I wasn't allowed to drive it to school and I used one of Iru's bikes when we needed bikes. I mean, her family is really rich. I was thrilled to feel it's engine purr between my thighs as it roared to life and I took off towards Seiyo Park. Forget using a helmet, I loved the feeling of the wind blowing my hair around and drying out my eyes.

I got to the park quickly and left my bike in the parking lot of a nearby store before walking through the park. I spotted Musashi sitting on a bench in front of the park fountain, looking conveniently the other way. I walked up to him and whispered, "Boo," softly into his ear, causing him to jump to the other end of the bench. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he was wearing when we first started talking- kimono pants, white shirt, and vest, only his pants were straight brown and the vest an off-white. He wore sneakers, plain and black, not matching his outfit at all. I laughed when he jumped, leaning over and straightening his glasses, which had gone askew.

"Wow, Musashi, I didn't think that 'Samurai Musashi' would jump at having someone whisper into his ear," I was still laughing as I sat down next to him on the bench. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

He looked down, which was unusual because he always held eye contact with me. "Musashi?"

"Lets go for a walk, Dia."

"Alright," I stood up and walked next to him. Musashi had become my best friend, even closer to me than Iru. He actually cared about me, the real me inside. I enjoyed being around him, he made me feel safe and happy, things I hadn't felt in a long time. We walked in silence till he lead me down a single path leading to an old rundown swing set and rickety picnic table. He sat on top of the table, his feet resting on the bench, and motioned for me to join him. I walked over to him, secretly admiring how the early afternoon sun hit his face and gave him an angelic look. I looked up at him, a question in my eyes; he searched my face, moving a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes. I was shocked, this was not like him at all. He was usually so distant, even if he was friendly. He never did anything like that before. What was going on? More importantly, why the heck was my heart racing this fast? And why did my flipping cheeks feel so hot?

"Dia," I looked up, not realizing I was looking down, "I noticed your potential and your true heart even before we met. I- I think I wanted to know that before I even truly met you. And then I met you and we had so much more in common than I thought and now you're one of my best friends. You know more about me than even Kairi, and he is my twin! Oh, Kami-sama help me, this probably sounds ridiculous."

I sat there, not knowing what to do or what to say as he was saying all this. All I knew was that all of a sudden he wasn't talking and his arms were around my waist, my body naturally moving into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. It suddenly registered in my brain that we were kissing, and that I had started it. I had kissed my best friend. My first kiss… Oh my God, my first love was my best friend. As this thought registered in my brain, I pulled away and backed away, covering my mouth.

"Gomen'nasai, Musashi. I didn't mean for that to happen. My body… It just acted on its own."

He got off the table and quickly walked over to me, pulling my hand away from my mouth and kissing me deeply. He held me tightly against him, and I naturally wrapped my arms around his neck again. I didn't want the kiss to end, so a quiet whine escaped my lips when he pulled away.

"I love you, Hinamori Dia, I have been in love with you since last year and I saw you walk out of the classroom."

"I love you too, Sanjo Musashi. I have been since we first talked."

"So, will you be my girlfriend, Dia?"

"Hai, Musashi."

_**~One month later~**_

"Dia! Get up! School!"

I sat up in my bed at the sound of Amu's voice yelling up the stairs, still sleepy and groggy.

"I'm up, Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan? Arigoto Kami-sama for Musashi!"

"Arigoto, Amu-chan," I heard a familiar males voice and rushed down the stairs, jumping on the source, my amazing boyfriend who was standing next to my sister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Musashi, what are you doing here?," I was breathless from the sudden running.

"I came to walk you to school," Musashi looked at me and started to laugh. "But it appears as if you might be going to school in your pajamas today."

I was confused until I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in my rather skimpy pajamas; tight yellow booty shorts and an orange tank top covered in white diamonds that was very low cut. I squealed at this realization and ran back up the stairs, yelling, "GOMEN'NASAI! ONEE-CHAN PLEASE TALK TO MUSASHI WHILE I GET DRESSED!"

I sped into my room, grabbing my modified school uniform- a black plaid skirt with hints of yellow and orange instead of the usual green with hints of black, a yellow polo that was formfitting but cute, and a black vest with an orange school crest. I pulled it all on quickly, then brushed my hair and styled them into two low pigtails with a black headband to hid my roots, which were coming back my natural orange. I grabbed my fishnet socks that I had worn when Musashi and myself had confessed to each other and kissed. After pulling them on I rushed back downstairs and into the kitchen where Amu-neechan was finishing up her famous raisin bread French toast with hints of vanilla and smothered in powdered sugar.

"Dia," I looked up Musashi whose eyes were wide, this was my first time wearing anything close to resembling the school uniform. "You look amazing. That uniform perfectly suits your personality, and your hair!" He stopped talking, just noticing my roots.

"Yeah, my hair is naturally orange, like my moms. I kept it dyed because it hurt to see it and remember that she was gone," I felt the tears rise up into my eyes, and turned my head to brush them aside, but Musashi was at my side and kissed my eyes till the tears were gone.

"Please don't dye it. Be proud that you are carrying on your mothers legacy with your beautiful orange hair. Plus, the orange suits you better than blonde."

I wrapped my arms around my loving boyfriend and hugged him tightly, "Arigoto."

"Good, now lets eat. This looks amazing, Amu-chan, what is it?"

Amu had a dreamy look on her face as she watched everything unfold but snapped back at the sound of her name.

"Uh, uh, French toast. It's an American staple. I learned it in high school home economics. It's the only thing I can really cook."

"Itadakimasu," with that Musashi cut off a piece of the pan-fried bread with the side of his fork. The look on his face had to be completely priceless as his eyes widened once again and a smile broke out on his face. I laughed and dug into my portion.

"Wow, Onee-chan, this is better than usual," I glanced at the clock. We still had about an hour to eat and begin to head to school, more than I usually had.

"This is amazing, Amu-chan," Musashi was savoring every bite while devouring the food in front of him, the sight in itself was hilarious as I had never seen him so animated. I leaned over kissed his cheek, which caused him to stop eating and look at me. Just as he was usually calm, I never kissed him in front of people I knew. With his face turned towards mine I lightly kissed his lips.

I whispered just as Amu squealed, "Kawaii!"

The three of us were bent over from laughing so hard at what had just happened with me and Amu. It took a few minutes for us to calm, the mood made serious by Amu-neechan saying, "Arigoto, Musashi-kun."

"Why?"

"You gave me back my little sister," she smiled softly at me. "She is the only family I have left, and we used to be so close. If she hadn't met you, I don't know if I would have ever gotten my Dia back. After my parents died, she changed so drastically. She was bubbly and fun, so friendly and open. Everyone loved her," she walked into her bedroom right next to the kitchen and came back with an old picture of my from the year my parents had died, I had my old dress on and my hair was in bouncy orange pigtails. "See? She rarely frowned back then."

"Amu," I said softly. "I would've come around when it felt right. I was still upset that Mama and Papa had died. You were almost out the house by then and I was so close to them."

Musashi pulled my close to him, "You're extremely welcome, Amu-chan. She has helped me too. I show more expression now and I've found my true love. I never want to be parted with her."

Amu smiled widely and glanced around, her eyes landing on the clock, "Oh! Its time for you two to leave. I don't want you guys to be late for school."

She ushered us towards the door and I kissed her cheek softly, "Ja ne, Onee-chan. Oh! I think that I'm going to officially break my ties with Iru and her gang this weekend," I smiled sweetly at Musashi, who had the door opened and waiting for me to leave first. "I found something better."

Amu looked shocked then her expression softened and she nodded as I headed out the door, pulling Musashi with me and hurrying down the street towards the school.

"Musashi!"

"Hai, Dia?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

We reached the corner and had to wait so I turned around and kissed him softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present Day~No One's P.O.V.~<strong>_

"That weekend I told Iru that I was done, I was turning my life around. That was a Saturday, on Monday she had been arrested for vandalizing the school. She went over the edge, and I haven't heard from her since. I told the police every thing I had done. I had to pay a large fine and had to do community service everyday until I graduated the next year," Dia took a deep breath and stopped speaking. The look on everyone's faces were all identical, a mix of shock and sympathy. "And in remembrance of that time I have kept a strip of my bangs that same blonde color," she removed her headband and fluffed out the bangs that had been hidden, showing a strip of dyed blonde hair. "Soon after graduating from high school, Musashi and I went to the Tokyo School of Investigation, the same that Onee-chan went to. Also," she blushed and looked down, "Musashi proposed to me. We will be married soon after I have graduated, which will be after I finish my work hours."

There were congratulations from all the table, and Dia looked up and smiled at her new friends, "Arigoto."

Amu breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Dia had been okay while telling her story.

"So, Takahashi Iru, is absolutely, like, evil?," Ran looked around at everyone, double checking to make sure she understood what the whole story was about.

"Last time I heard from her, yes. She was evil and a terrible person through and through," Dia said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-  
><strong>**Me: *breathes deeply* OMG 10 PAGES OF THIS CHAPTER! AND DAVID HAS A SHUGO CHARA!**

**David: What? This thing…*points at egg*…is a Shugo Chara! But I'm only here for you, Anya-koi~**

**Me: Yes, it is. **

**Ryu: I love the color of your hair, Futago-chan….*plays with Twins-sama hair***

**Twins-sama: Would you get away from me? *tries to push Ryu away***

**Me: hehe Poor Twins-sama….*hears cracking***

**David: A-Anya… What is it doing?**

**Me: *looks at David and his egg* 0.0 It's hatching. Twins-sama! David's egg is hatching! *watches as egg hatches***

**David: *holds out egg as bright light absorbs him***

**Chara: *howls loudly* HEYYYY MINA-SAN! I'm Yue, meaning moon, and I'm David-chan's Shugo Chara, and his desire to be loyal and protective of….*sees me* of you! Anya-chan! *flies over and nuzzles into my neck* **

**Me: AWWW! *scratches behind Yue's ears* Can we keep him, David? Onegai? *puppy dog eyes***

**David: umm *gives in* ...sure… if someone new R&R! *evil smirk***

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WANNA KEEP YUE!**


	4. The Joining of Forces

**A/N-**

**Me: Hello, mina-san~ I know I'm not very good at updating, but my summer break is coming up soon so I should hopefully be able to update soon! Arigoto to everyone who has put this on their alerts or reviewed. And thank you very much to everyone who has favorited BFB! **

**David: *hugs from behind* Congrats, Anya-koi~**

**Me: (O/./O) Umm thanks... **

**Twins-sama: *clears throat***

**Me: Oh! and thank you, Twins-sama, for helping (completely) me write this. I have the hardest time putting my thoughts and ideas on paper. I hope I didn't lose any fans of the story for not writing... Disclaimer?**

**Ryu and Yue: Anya Primrose does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! :3 Enjoy!**

_**~Amu's Point of View~**_

"Okay, so is that all we know about the Tsukiyomi team?" I asked once all the hugging had died down.

Everyone was quiet, so I took that as a yes, "Alright," I said and pulled out another folder I had brought over from my desk, "Let's get started on this case."

I handed the brown folder to Miki, "These are the descriptions of people that Hoshina Ami's bodyguards said they saw around her dressing room before being knocked unconscious. I only have half…Yoru-san has the other half," I said, "I want you to try and draw what these people look like."

Miki nodded and explored the folder, "The rest of us need to do research on Hoshina," I said, "So…let's get started; we have a questioning with Hoshina's bodyguards in about an hour."

Everyone nodded and everyone, but Miki, got on their computers to start their research.

_**~Ikuto's Point of View~**_

"We have to work with the Hinamori team?" Iru asked from her comfortable position in an arm chair. She had one leg pulled up onto the expensive chair, and I was thankful that she had a worn black slacks with a red turtle-neck blouse tucked into it today instead of her usually rebellious clothing.

I was sitting on the couch opposite her in our office, "Yep," I stated, "And we all know who's who right?"

Everyone nodded, "Good," I said standing up with a brown folder, "Yoru," I stated to my younger brother, "See if you can draw these better than the ones that Kondo girl can."

Yoru, my younger brother with the same midnight blue hair as me and bright gold eyes, raised an eyebrow, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks at the mention of Kondo Miki, "Okay…but I highly doubt I can," he stated.

"Try," Utau, my younger sister, a beautiful girl with long straight blonde hair in high pigtails and a professional dark orange dress suit and flats, and I said in unison.

Yoru sighed and opened the folder, "Iru, I need all former or current criminals that live around Hoshina's house and may have been around the disappearance sight," I said, "I don't care if it's from memory or research. I just want a list before we go to the questioning in an hour."

Iru sighed in annoyance, "I can tell you now…I'm going to need a lot of paper…" Iru said.

"Use the back sides of the paper," I stated, "Eru- you, Yuu, and Utau start on the research on Hoshina. Does she have enemies? Crazed fans? Anything that we could ask the bodyguards about."

Eru, another blonde and Iru's twin sister by genetics only, and Yuu, the oldest on the team and also the clumsiest, nodded, but Utau just gave me a look, "And what are you going to do?" she asked.

I shrugged and sat back on the couch. Utau rolled her eyes and logged onto her computer. When I was absolutely sure everyone was engrossed in their work I pulled the chain around my neck from under the collar of my plain black dress shirt. On the delicate chain was a golden key with a diamond flower at the top at the end of the chain. I closed my eyes, _'Ikuto, look, it's a matching set!'_

_**Flashback**_

I turned to my girlfriend of three months who was looking in a shop window. I walked over to the window and saw a golden key with a diamond flower on top and a matching lock with the same flower in the middle, "Isn't that cute?" my girlfriend asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah…you want one?" I asked.

My girlfriend, a short girl in a red sundress with a wide black belt and hair down to her knees, looked at me with pleading eyes, "Well…yeah," she said, "But why only get one for me? Why not get the pair; one for each of us?"

I chuckled, "Alright then," I said and we entered the shop.

_**End Flashback**_

It wasn't even a month later that _**she**_ broke up with me. _'I don't understand it, how could she have gone from that…to calling me something I'm not?'_ I quickly put the charm back where it was and went over to my desk and started doing some paperwork that was due today, "Yo!" Iru yelled suddenly at my desk side.

I turned to the purple haired girl, no emotion readable on my face, "Here's those baka lists you wanted," she said and put at least three pieces of paper on my desk, "Front and back."

I blinked in shock, "Were Hoshina and her friends bakas?" I muttered, shocked, "They should've done a background check on the place first," I groaned, "Good work Iru."

"And…" Iru said.

"And this is counting towards your community service," I stated, "But you do realize that if your sister didn't have the absolutely clean record she did and have testified for you…you'd be in jail."

"Hey, I've learned my lesson…mostly," she said with a slight smirk and went over to her desk.

"Iru," Eru muttered shaking her head as she pulled the white cotton sweater she was wearing over a light pink tank top tucked into a knee-length pencil skirt, her shoes were white flats.

"What?" Iru asked, "I've help you guys solve over ten cases because I knew how to get information out of snitches and know where they hang out…all while doing it legally."

"She has a point," Yuu said, pushing his glasses up but his tan dress shirt, and his khaki suit jacket and pants still a total mess.

"Yes, but the new girl of the Hinamori team, Hinamori Dia, was your partner for some time," Utau stated, "Which means…she knows all the same stuff you do."

Iru growled, "It's her fault I got caught…" she muttered.

"We know, we know," the whole team and I said in unison.

"I still say we should be on top of the board," Utau said, still typing, "I mean, we have just as many solved cases as they do _**and**_ we have less people!"

"Calm down Utau," I said, "You're letting your competitiveness get the best of you."

"I am not!" Utau yelled, "I'm just stating the facts!"

"Don't start," Yoru said still drawing, "You were like this after that year at Arts Camp when you lost the singing competition to Hoshina…"

I went wide eyed and looked at Utau, "I didn't do it!" she yelled putting her hands up.

I sighed, "We know that…you were with me and Yoru when it happened…" I said.

"Then why'd you look at me like that?" Utau asked.

"Because when you hold grudges you tend to remember and research their lives even years later," Yoru stated then paused in drawing and erased something, "How am I supposed to draw a 30 year old male with a heart shaped face! It just looks weird!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just draw it," I stated and looked at the plain wall clock, "We still have about 30 minutes before the three coming in for questioning are supposed to be here."

Yoru groaned and began drawing again, the sleeves of his white dress shirt now stained as black as his black jeans from where he used them to do shading on his sketches. _'Mom will have a field day cleaning that up...' _

Everyone was once again working on their tasks, minus Iru, who was just messing with her computer. _'So, these will represent that we'll always be together?'_ My heart clinched tightly as _**her **_words from that day rang in my ears. I shook my head and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of me, but it soon became kind of hard because I kept hearing _**her**_ laugh in my head.

I barely managed to finish the paperwork in time to go to the questioning. About halfway to the police waiting room we met up with Amu's team. Amu and her sister completely ignored me and I flinched slightly, but it wasn't noticeable and put up the cool façade I've been putting up, "Well, if it isn't the little Hinamori team," I stated smirking.

"Shut it," Amu stated, "Let's just get this done."

"Long time no see _**Dia**_," Iru said Dia's name with venom.

"Iru," Dia acknowledged her, being the civil one, which visually annoyed Iru to no end.

"Come on now," Eru said, pushing her twin, "The past is the past. Move onto the present; which is a case!"

The group stayed in their own teams and about a foot away from each other. They soon entered the waiting room and found,

"Nagihiko! Yaya! Musashi!," Amu stated shocked, but with familiarity.

"Wait, you know these three?" Utau exclaimed.

"Yes…" Amu and Dia said in perfect unison.

"Musashi is my fiancée and Yaya is the fiancée of Musashi's twin, Kairi," Dia stated, glaring at me when it was Utau who spoke.

"And Nagihiko is Mashiro Rima's fiancée, my best friend," Amu said.

I remembered Rima…I don't think she liked me that much. We all sat down around the three, with Dia sitting beside Musashi; Miki beside Yoru; Yuu beside Su; Kukai beside Utau; Ran beside Daichi; and Eru beside her twin. Amu glared at me because there was only a two person couch left, "You totally planned this baka," she muttered for only me to hear but still sat down on the couch.

_'I did not…but that doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened.'_ I sat down beside Amu, "So, mind telling me why you kept this from me Musashi?" Dia asked, her voice slightly darker.

Musashi paled, "Uh…top secret?" he tried.

Dia crossed her arms giving him a look that could rival Iru's when she's extremely mad, "It's true!" Musashi yelled, putting his arms in front of him, "Come on Dia, you know I tell you everything when I can! And how Easter runs its protection department! Come on, turn X-Dia off."

Dia sighed heavily, "Fine," she said, "But we're talking about this when we get home…"

Musashi winced, "Fair enough…" he said.

"Do Rima and Kairi know about this?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko shook his heads and Amu sighed, "I'm going to get a mouthful along with you if Rima gets wind of this," she stated to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko paled, "Oh…Lord help us if that happens," he said.

I remember Rima's temper quite clearly…she's the reason I can't bend my right arm that well.

Yaya, a small brunette in a light blue tee and khaki pants, stated, "Yaya-chi is Ami-chi's personal stylist, everyone could know that."

"Alright, maybe we should move from personal cases to the big case," Utau stated, crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch.

"Right…" the five said in unison.

"So, what happened that night?" Amu asked.

Utau and Kukai pulled out laptops so they could take notes, "Well, it was a pretty normal run," Nagihiko said, "We got Ami-bosu to her dressing room where Yaya was waiting making sure no one got in. We really don't know what happened because she was in her dressing room…and we can't really go in there without being murdered by both our fiancées and Ami."

"What about Yaya-san?" Eru asked, "Couldn't she have been in there with her?"

Yaya shook her head, "Last time Yaya-chi tried to protect Ami-chi when she was changing Yaya-chi got a black eye," Yaya said, "Yaya had a very hard time explaining that to Kairi…"

"I thought Kairi broke you of the third person talk…" Amu muttered then shook her head, "So how'd you know Ami-san was kidnapped?"

"For starters, we were knocked out from behind," Nagihiko motions to himself and Musashi, "And secondly, Ami-bosu was missing and there was a note in her dressing room. Rather clichéd actually..."

"Do these names ring any bells?" I asked handing each person a list that Iru made.

The three looked at them flipping them back and forth, "What are these?" Nagihiko asked.

"They're lists of all the former and current criminals that live in the area where Hoshina was kidnapped and close to where she lives," Iru said, "And those are just from my memory."

The three went wide eyed, "Really, Musashi?" Dia asked looking at the papers, "I thought you planned better?"

"I do!" Musashi stated, "I normally do anyway…"

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"Well, Ami-san's manager got two new place planners so she wouldn't have to give Musashi more money," Nagihiko said.

"Who are the planners?" Su asked.

"Two Americans by the names of Hank and Roxy," Yaya said, "That's all that Yukari-san told us."

"Well, since they're American that might explain some things," Ran stated.

"We aren't getting anywhere," Kukai said.

Amu rubbed her temples; something she always did when she was completely stressed, next came the random yelling at people, "Is there anything else you could tell us?" Yuu asked, "Any previous stalkers, crazed fan who sends letters every day?"

"Um…no…not that we know about," Musashi said, "We kept Ami-san pretty much isolated except for her concerts."

"But that doesn't rule out that she has some," Amu said.

I nodded, "She's right," I said, "Stalkers and crazed fans will always find ways to get past their targets protection. This sometimes takes months."

"And since Hoshina's been publicly known for over a year, that gives a person ample time to plan a kidnapping," Miki said.

"But now the question is…do they want Hoshina…or a ransom?" Utau said closing her laptop with Kukai.

"The note didn't mention a ransom at all," Musashi stated.

Amu closed her eyes, "Right now this information isn't making sense," she said.

"But normally they don't in the beginning," Dia stated.

Everyone had on a stressed face, "We need more information…" I stated.

"How?" Amu asked bitterly.

"Iru…we need snitches," I stated standing up.

"Oh, no," Amu said standing up and glaring at me, "I am not getting illegal information. I solve cases, not become one!"

I rolled my eyes, "Please," I stated, "The way Iru gets it, it's totally legal."

Amu glared at me, "Well, someone from my team goes with her," she said, "I don't trust her…or you…"

"Can't," Iru stated, "They have to act the part. They can smell an 'angel' a mile away."

"I'll go," Dia said standing up glaring at Iru, "I know your ways in getting information."

Iru glared at Dia, "I thought you were out of this kind of thing," she stated.

Dia crossed her arms, "I am…I'm just doing my part in solving this case before it gets so cold that we can't do anything," she said.

Iru smirked, "You have to dress the part…act the part and everything," she said.

Dia took a deep breath, "Dia," Musashi and Amu said, reaching for her worriedly.

She held up her hand, "I can do it," she said, "I won't lose myself to X-Dia, the old me… I promise."

Musashi and Amu nodded slowly. Dia turned to Iru, "When and where?" she asked.

Iru smirked and I saw Amu's fists shaking, "You will not take my baby sister again," I heard her whisper.

**A/N-**

**Me: What did ya'll think? **

**Twins-sama: *passed out on Ryu***

**Ryu: *in heaven watching Twins-sama sleep***

**Me: She deserves it, she wrote all of that plus her three stories, and two book series'! AND A JOB! AND SCHOOL! I think I've over worked her... :(**

**Holly: (my chara for wish to be perfect for my true love) I'm sure she doesn't mind, Anya-chan, you know she loves to write.**

**Me: I know, but that's still a lot. I can't even keep up with one story and school. **

**David: I'm sure you will be fine. You'll pass like always.**

**Me: *has doubts***

**Yue: Besides all of that, please R&R... and favorite... **


End file.
